


A HUGE thank you

by StayCalmAndBergeron



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/pseuds/StayCalmAndBergeron





	A HUGE thank you

I would personally like to thanks ALL the shevine writers and fans if you have wrote 1 fiction or 0 or 29 I have had a horrible day and I came home and read all these wonderful fics and comments on my ideas it is the best medicine I can find this fandom is so nice and welcoming and don't forget HOT so again thank you


End file.
